The dark son of Bai Tsa
by Aganos
Summary: Malum is the adopted son of Bai Tsa who ended up trapped in the void with his mother and after the battle between Shendu and drago he has escaped the void with only one plan In mind to free his mother along with the rest of the demons can Jackie Chan stop the forces of darkness this time. Rated M for violence
1. Proloque rasing Malum

This is my first fan fiction.

This Prologue is from Bai Tsa point of view so you may get her insight on Malum

I am always interested in what readers think of the story so I may know what needs work so if you would be so kind as to review I will be most thankful

Disclaimer I do not own Jackie Chan adventures and none of the characters except Malum

Bai Tsa POV Atlantis

A great tragedy has befallen my kingdom this day a large group of good chi wizard has tried to harm me and my followers. I was not in my palace during the attack but when I returned I wished that I had been there at the time then perhaps my two best sorcerers would be alive and not on the blue marble tiling of my throne room dead.

The two bodies a man and a woman lying on the floor had pale white skin along with dark black hair with blood red irises they look like they were in their mid-twenties.

Such a pity they had to die I really did like them they were most loyal and trustworthy and did not deserve to die and so young too they were in their early eighties which is young to a sorcerer that had been granted immortality.

I then remembered the two had just had a child last year. I quickly yelled for a servant to come here. "

Yes, my queen" said the closest human servant. "Thes two has a child where is it and bring it to me".

"My queen he is right there". The servant then pointed to the dark corner that was just out of my sight. I could tell he was there I remember the two talking about how they have just had a baby boy and named me the godmother to him which I accepted because the two were in truth the only people who had earned my trust so I accepted it as a favor to them because they had no one else.

I then made my way over to the young toddler who staring at his parents dead bodies with no emotion once so ever. He did not move or speak when I picked him up. I just looked at him in my arms and held him like you would any infant I then took a good look at him and realized how much he looked like his parents with his pale white skin raven black hair his eye cooler was black which will turn red when he starts following his parents path.

I think I will keep him it is the least I can do for the two who had just given their lives to protect me and my Kingdome.

What is the child's name I tried to remember then it came to me Malum Odium Malum meaning evil and Odium meaning hatred in Latin? I have always wanted my own child and it appears fate has smiled upon me but looking back at the two bodies in the room it came at a great price. I then found a room for the child and gave him new clothing instead of that black cloak that I found him in, made sure he was bathed and them gave him some food.

That night I put him to bed the room was a large room with a gigantic bed perfect size for a fully grown demon. I guess I will put him in a guest room I have one for every one of my siblings so he odd of all of them coming and spending the night is very low. I decided to see what affects my singing had on him since so few mortals heard me sing and lived to tell about it and lived to tell about it. After I stopped my singing appeared to put him into a peaceful sleep.

During the next few years, I had touted him how to speech, read and Wright he lead at a Very fast rate. When he was five years old I had be gone to teach him dark magic he learned at a fast pace even by demon standers it was impressive.

Malum who was now ten years old was becoming quite knowledgeable about the art of magic for him as following his parents path into the shadows. I am quite pleased how my son is out and now there is no question that adopting Malum was the one of the best decisions I have ever made.

"Malum we are going to a family meeting in my sister's Kingdom so get ready because we are leaving in a few minutes So go get ready we going to have some fun". "Yes, mother I will be ready shortly," he said with a smile on his face.

When he got back he was dressed in his aqua blue robe with a small golden crown with blue gems on his head marking him as the prince of Atlantis.

We then headed out of the place and into the water since everyone is enchanted so they may breathe underwater there is no need for a gate. When we got into the water we then made our way to the Pacific.

Malum is always fascinated by the creatures in my domain as we made our way to Po Kong's Kingdom I watched him look at all of the fish. I couldn't help but to smirk watching him he is so fascinated by simple things in life.

we were almost there. "Mother is all of your siblings going to be there," said Malum. Yes they are I said and thought to myself mother I keeps saying so formally I do wish for once he would say mom or mommy but it is always mother I then shook that thought out of my head.

We were now going to a river that lead straight to Po Kong's home which I not much further at all. About five minutes later we were walking out of the water my son used his mastery over water which I tout him, of course, to dry himself off.

When we got to the clearing like center that is her living area not much to see other than huge mounds of salt and a large caldron of giant slugs.

When we enter the clearing behind the tree line to see the seven demons who were all talking to each other when they saw me and my son.

Po Kong who was not surprised to see my son with me said, "welcome sister and nephew".

My son lowered his head a bit and said "thank you po Kong". Po Kong started to laugh and said "you do not have to be so formal with me just call me Aunt Kong if you wish". "Thank you, Aunt Kong," he said.

"This is our nephew I assume," said Hsi Wu the only ones who had met my son were Tso Lann, Tang Zu, and Di Gui. "Yes, that is my son," I told Hsi wu. "It is nice to no longer the youngest member of the family" he smiled at his statement. Shendu came over and looks at Malum and said "I am Shendu I am sure your mother has told you about me".

"My mother has told me a lot about you," Malum said as I smirk getting ready to the fit of laughter that was on its way.

"What did she say about me"? Shendu asks curiously.

"She told me you are an arrogant, idiotic fool that is so narcissistic that you cannot even see what is going on around you". Evry one there with the exception of Shendu and Malum started laughing he then turned to look at me.

"Bai Tsa I do believe you gave your son and my nephew the wrong impression of me you see I am a noble dragon who is the strongest of us all because of my mastery over the zodiac".

"You're right mother he really is Narcissistic" which once again started a bit of laughter from the others. After a moment of laughter.

"Shendu," said Tso Lann "what makes you thank you are more powerful than the rest of us"." Well", I Said Shendu a bit sheepishly. "We will see who is the strongest in a little tournament," said Tso Lann. "That sounds right" Said Tchang Zu. "This well is good fun," said Dai Gui, "I agree it has been too long since we have spar with each other," said Xiao Fung.

Tso Lann then pulled out a small bowl with little pieces of parchment inside." The rules will be as fallowing I we draw a Circle around the area wide enough for a good fight but if we are rendered unable to battle or step outside the Circle you must except defeat the fight well be selected at random".

"Sounds fair," I said. "First fight," said Tso Lann "is Bai Tsa and His Wu" who then stated "not her I lose to her every time we have a tournament," said Hsi wu.

"That is not true" Said Tchang Zu "I beat you last time".

Yes but every time I go agents her I lose" he said.

Fine I said "Malum will you defeat your wine little uncle for mommy," I said in my sweet motherly tone. "Yes, mother," said Malum in a very happy tone with a big smile on his face.

The others there were in shock "Bai Tsa are you sure" said Tso Lann."

I am quite sure and it is not your place to question me on what to do with my child".

" Fine I will allow this," said Tso Lann. The other demons agreed, but Hsi wu question her but after a little while they agreed.

"This should be interesting," said Tchang Zu while Po Kong was still not sure "I do not think this is a good idea, but I will go with it I suppose". I then look as His wu "you need to keep a clear mind and be very careful". "Yes, yes, I will be careful with Malum, not to hurt him too much". I then smirk "ok, but I did not mean it like that it was a warning to keep Malum from hurting you too much," I said with a smirk.

His wu had a confused look that said "what you mean". "You will find out, "I said.

When Tso Lann to them to begin I saw my son's hand and eye glowing a shadowy black and seconds later so did His wu his eye grew darker as soon as he was about to fly in the air and attack Malum he stops and said "no what this can not be real".

Moments later Hsi wu started shaking violently and covering his ears he yelled "I hate the flute no why" what happened next was that he fell to the ground yelling "let go of me and it would appear that his arms are pinned to the ground".

"True fear does not just come from the mind it comes from the very soul whether you are human or demon you still have fear and it is his mind that makes it real and then fear leads to madness which ends in doom" stated Malum in a dark tone.

His wu started vomiting all over the ground and he started to claw himself with deep self-inflicted cut all over his body he screamed and passed out jittering like he just has had a seizer. Malums hands and eyes stopped glowing. "I thank I broke him," said Malum innocently

I then stated "I warned him to not let his mind get clouded".

The other demons just stared in shock as Hsi wu started to get up but was still shaking his eye wide with fear.

"What the hell was that?" he said slowly and quietly as if terrified he might awaken something.

"I concede," said His wu Malum when he then just walks out of the Circle and sets under a tree staring into space.

"When did you master the power of fear?" asks Tso Lann.

I hope you have enjoyed the prologue to the story There will be a part two to this chapter and then we will be to the good stuff,


	2. Welcome to the Netherworld

I do not own Jackie chan adventures 

This chapter has skipped ahead a few years 

Malum POV

Several years after that little competition I am not seventeen and to the delight of my mother my power kicked in early which means my mother will stay my mother for the rest of eternity. The only effects of my immortality are that my irises have turned red and the fact that I am older.

I woke up with the willies which I only get when I am around good magic. I got out of my gigantic bed to go find my mother and tell her of the possible danger.

I walk down several corridors to see my see my mother asleep on her bed which is more like a gigantic pool of water.

" Mother wake up!" I yelled quietly.

I saw my mother's eyes open half way and shined with the usual red glow.

"What is wrong" she groaned tiredly.

"I have the willies," I said.

With those words, my mother quickly got out of her bed.

" Let's get to my throne room and prepare for a conflict," she said.

I followed my mother to the throne room only to see an old man in a green and yellow robe standing right in front of the throne he looks to be of chines origin and I could since the good chi come off him.

"How dare you stand in front of my throne," said mother

I tried then used my power over fear to torment him but.

"I have prepared to face you both so your dark magic will have no sway over me," said the chi wizard pointing towards me.

"My name is Li Tieguai and I will defeat you and free all these people from your oppression," he said.

Mother hissed angrily."You dare come in my place and challenge me and my son in the middle of the night you will die. she said angrily

I held out my hands which then formed a ball of dark chi energy in one hand and in other a ball of black fire.

"I have mastered the power of shadow and dark chi along with powers so dark even the brightest light will be consumed," I said in a dark tone.

My mother then shot a bone crushing blast of water at Li Tieguai who dodged just before the tiling was shattered and launched everywhere from the blast.

I threw my shadow fire and dark chi energy at him, he blocked the chi energy but the shadow fire hit the sleeve of his robe which set fire.

He started chanting and my shadow fire went out with a gentle hiss and he pulled out a dagger. " I know mortal weapons will not kill either of you, but this dagger is special it will not kill you but soon you will see," he said calmly while fighting with my mother who was closing in for the kill.

He then threw the dagger right at me and 0somehow my magic would not stop this dagger and it hit me dead in the chest.

I slowly started laughing and pulled it out and saw my chest healed its self.

"Now die," I said but then I started to feel very week.

" What is this?" I said sounding week

Li Tieguai was still fighting my mother who seemed to have the upper hand.

"It is a spell made to weaken you so I may do this," He said.

All of the sudden a blasts of good chi magic hit my mother and launched her right into me which smashed me against the wall.

Then I heard him chanting.

" Mother I thank we severely underestimated him," I said sounding stronger as I feel my power returning slowly.

"I think you are right no more games" she hissed in anger and got ready to use her full power but was stopped by a shield of good chi magic.

The next thang I new Is that this energy was caring us some were when all of the sudden a door opened up leading to the netherworld.

when we entered we heard a voice say

" Someone has banished you as well sister and nephew," said Tso Lann.

Everyone was in here but Shendu.

Littel did I know this was how it would remain for quite some time.

I like reviews


	3. Waiting for a jail break

I do not own Jackie Chan adventures. 

I know this chapter may not be big in detail because I am trying to not interfere with the original story line as much as possible but soon things will be different.

Malum POV

Life in the netherworld was not a pleasant one. The only entertainment

we had was sparing, picking on Hsi Wu who is the weakest of us and fun to torment.

Originally I should have been the one who was going to be tormented because not only am I the youngest but also a human, given an immortal human who has turned himself into a being of pure dark magic but still I look like one.

They just pick on Hsi Wu instead who is far weaker than me because when he tried to bother me and I did not wish to be disturbed I boiled his blood inside of his very body which being immortal could not kill him, but make him wish he could die.

The worst thing about being trapped inside of this prison is the fact little windows showing the outside world would appear, we could see the world change right before our very eyes from wooden tools to modern technology it relly was a sight to behold a horseless carriage who would have thought of such a thing.

That made us very angry, the worse thing is that only seven demon sorcerers are trapped here leaving one Shendu still on Earth, who apparently has forgotten all about us trapped in this hell.

Malum POV many years later

Shendu appeared right in the middle of his Demon brethren and nephew.

" Hello, my brothers and sisters," he said sheepishly.

I was in view, but I did not say anything untell they finished putting the binding spell that Tso Lann and myself created for this moment..

After Shendu was sent off.

" I think we let him off too easy I mean we didn't get to torcher him".

You are right Malum, but you must not forget the threat of eternal torment should be a motive strong enuf to make sure he compleats his task" said Tso Lann

Later that day or night you can never tell if it is day or night here since the sky is only one shade of red, Shendu managed to contact us but apparently the body he is currently using is not that of Jackie chan.

"Shendu is incompetent." said Tchang Zu

" I agree," hissed my mother.

That statement would be proven to on point in time, my aunt and uncles were free and every time they were sent back here because of the Chan family.

Finally, it was my mothers turn and given she last the longest even promising to make a new kingdom but in the end she was sent back here as well.

The eighth door the one we originally planned to be my escape but then that happened.

The little girl by the name of Jade got herself sent here along with my mother, I stayed out of her sight when Hsi Wu got a hold of the little pest who I am surprised did not kill her because if I was the one who found her she would be dead by now or a least wished she was.

After she proved that Shendu was lying which was no surprise to us at all, when the eighth door opened it was declared every demon for themselves.

I got a slow start but i was right above her getting ready to blaster with a large blast of dark chi, shadow fire mix which would be more then enuf to killer her a hundred times over when Hsi wu block my shot giving her a chance to escape.

I fired my blast of power which ended up hitting Hsi Wu the second the door closed.

He was screaming as the force of the blast knocked him down deeper into the void not to menschen he was covered in shadow fire.

after Hsi wu was able to move he met back up with us.

"What was that for?" telled Hsi

" because it was rightfully my turn to go through the portal!" I yelled.

Hsi Wu POV

" The next words withered in my mouth because I saw his eyes start to glow a dark shade of purple and his shadow was convulsing which meant he was angry, very angry which meant I have better chose my next words carefully.

I then thought back to when jade had gone through the portal avoiding Malums blast of magic which would have killed her on impact.

unlike my other siblings I have never really took pleaser in cruelty so when jade went through the portal, I felt mostly anger but some part of me deep inside felt relief that she was out of our reach.

The next thang to happen was Shendu was banished and is currently getting torment by us but Shendu is the exception to my dislike of torcher.

Bai Tsa POV

When Shendu appeared before us once again that was it now our chances of escaping are minimum and our new form of entertainment is tormenting Shendu for the rest of eternity.

Shendu then told us about how we could escape and by using the book of Ages even know there are many risks with using the book, these are desperate times.

We then let Shendu leave and compleat his task which he did compleat.

I saw reality change around me and I was I was back in my throne room as if I were never banished and my son who was standing beside me and we both started laughing.

"Were free were finally free?" said my son happily.

" Shendu finally did somethang right," I said happily.

How did you all like this chapter?

I do wish to tell you that if I get a review I will most likely update faster.


	4. Back to normal for now

I do not own Jackie chan adventures

Malum POV

We are finally free from the netherworld and Shendu has finally succeeded in something for once.

Why didn't he just do this in the first place? I thought to myself.

"My Queen, my Lord" a servant with white skin no hair but he had light brown eyebrows with dark brown eyes wearing a light blue servants uniform.

He looks like one of the men that Shendu described.

"Speak servent" hissed my mother.

"I am here to tell you Master Lann will arrive soon for a visit".

"What is your last name," I asked.

"Black my Lord," he said

"That is all I needed to hear.

I used my power overshadows to create a large, long spear tip tendril underneath my robe which then launched itself right through the former captain black abdomen which then lifted proceeded to lift him up in the air.

He screamed has I lifted him higher in the air with my tendril a few seconds before he died.

Mother looks at me "Was that really necessary Malum" she said.

"I believe he was one of the beings that hampered our freedom," I said.

" I do wonder why is it that Shendu did not just write them out of existence," she said curiously.

Bai Tsa POV

I am quite happy that I am once again free from that accursed place and the fact that my kingdom has ben restored makes this all the sweeter.

As I wait here in my throne room for Tso Lann I had servants come and clean up the blood that was left over from the execution just moments ago carried out by the hands of my son.

The body of the dead man was taken by my son to most likely experiment who know what magic he will cast upon the body or he has ben know to create furniture or a book out of his flesh, blood and bones of his victims.

After a few hours, Tso Lann entered my throne room.

"Greetings brother," I said

" Bai Tsa enjoying your freedom are we," he said.

"It feels good to be back," I said happily.

"Shendu may have just done something right for once," he said.

"Yes but I am still wondering why Shendu did not just simply kill the Chan family along with their allies" I hissed.

"He apparently thought it would be amusing to make them our servants," he said.

"Malum just killed the one I believe to be captain black," I said.

"Sound like Malum does not care for our brothers gift either. he said inquisitively.

A servant suddenly ran into the room.

"My queen master Wu, Lord Zu, king Fung and queen Kong have all ben banished," he said with fear for his life evident in his voice.

"What" we both yelled at the same time.

I blast the servant with a ball of water that ripped right through him.

"Let go find Shendu he has a lot to answer for," He said

"I have a plan but first we need Malum," I said heading down a corridor that lead to the chamber where Malum does his experiments followed by Tso Lann.

we went down several staircases Malums magic chamber is separated from mine because he is known for more brutal experiments that need fresh prisoners so it is located close to the dungeon.

When we entered the chamber we saw several things that would terrify any human but the fact that we are demons, it did not bother us in the least bit in fact it was a welcoming sight.

We saw the body of captain black chained to a cold slab of stone that severed as a tablet used for experimenting.

This cold stone room with very little lighting gave the room a dark red glowing look because of the glowing red symbols covering the walls this place is perfect for Malum because he seems to prefer working with very little lighting. The body of the man seemed to have withered and mummified which happen to be the cause of Malums mastery over decay,

"Malum what are you doing," I said motherly

"I have decided to take up painting come and see for yourself," he said.

I along with Tso Lann walk over to see the painting the fist thing I know is that it was painted in human blood because of the small so I must assume that it is the blood of captain black.

"I believe I may have captured the essence of torment," said Malum.

"Well done," said Tso Lann who seemed impressed with the panting

"I believe it does capture his torment," I said.

The painting showed the face of captain black withered and tormented it gave a feeling of horror and hopelessness along with the feeling of torment.

"Malum the accursed Chans have somehow managed to avoid the alteration of time and they are freeing their allies," I said anger layering my voice.

"How can this be?" said Malum surprised by the notion that the Chans may be back.

"I do not know," said Tso Lann

"Tso Lann and I are going to find and inform Shendu of his mistake," I hissed.

"What am I going to do," said Malum small smirk forming on his lips.

"you are going to wait here so if they comes here trying to free his dead friend," I said

"What should I do if they come here," he said as his smirk changed to a vicious grin and his eyes start glowing a dark red cooler as it does when he is happy or excited.

" Torcher them however you like just make sure he lives long enuf so we can all have our fun," I said

"I guess I can't peel his skin off" as soon as he said this he pointed to a body in the corner that was chained to a stone slab that had no skin but was still alive because you could see and hear the heart pumping.

"How is it still alive," asked Tso Lann."

"well you see I carved some symbols underneath her flesh which keeps her alive."

"Interesting so she is not one of your undead creations?" said Tso Lann

"Not this time," said Malum.

"Alright let's get moving," I said to Tso Lann

Malums POV

The next thing I did was prepare the guards and my undead creations for a fight only appear back in the void two hours later.

I hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the long update.

I like review so if you the reader would be so kind as to give me one I will be most thankful.


End file.
